Cerulean Peace
by XSilacy
Summary: [Fanfiction de Blue Exorcist] Qu'est-ce qu'un drame pour un adolescent amoureux ? C'est une rencontre suivie par un amour fou. Un jour se présente un événement, rejoint de très près par une trahison pour se terminer par un coeur brisé et des larmes incessantes. Cependant, Rin n'est pas comme tous les adolescents. Drame.
1. Prologue

"It's been a long day

Without you my friend

And I'll tell you all about it

When I'll see you again

We've come a long way

From where we began

Oh I'll tell you all about it

When I'll see you again"

Il leva des yeux bleus trahissant son appréhension vers elle, accompagnés d'un faible sourire, lorsqu'il acheva sa chanson. La jeune fille n'attendit pas qu'il déposât son instrument pour sauter dans ses bras.

"- Tu m'as tellement manqué... souffla-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi," répondit-il en l'entourant tendrement de ses bras.

Les deux adolescents restèrent passionément enlacés pour se quitter à contre coeur quelques instants après. Ils ne se séparèrent cependant pas complètement, laissant un espace entre leurs deux corps, leurs doigts entrelacés.

Rin ne comptait plus le nombre de jours qui les avait séparés depuis longtemps, et à ce moment-ci, il ne pensait plus qu'à rattraper le temps perdu. Alors que son regard scrutait son visage illuminé, le jeune homme découvrit avec stupeur des larmes s'échappant des beaux yeux verts de la jeune femme. Cette dernière remarqua son inquiétude et le rassura en lui confirmant des larmes de joie. Le sourire de Rin s'élargit alors qu'il essuyait de son pouce les larmes de Shiemi. Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire plus communicatif que jamais et semblèrent soudain hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les deux adolescents eurent enfin le plaisir de se retrouver, cette fois-ci sans obstacle ni hésitation ; ils se sentaient à nouveau liés.

Puis arriva le moment qu'ils attendaient tous les deux secrètement depuis leur première rencontre ; une marque d'affection particulièrement agréable à savourer et douce à vivre. Une expérience que Rin n'était pas censé vouloir oublier...

Leur premier " _Je t'aime_ ".


	2. Chapitre 1 : Retour

"- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler", déclara Rin d'un ton qui mettait en évidence la fin de cette conversation.

Son ami prit un air déçu avant d'abandonner avec un "Très bien" sec, ayant pour effet de le faire sourire.

Renzo Shima et lui ne se connaissaient pas depuis des lustres, mais ils agissaient tout comme. Une complicité s'était facilement créée entre les deux garçons, et celui aux cheveux teints en rose n'avait pas hésité à lui dévoiler sa personnalité plutôt louffoque. Cela avait le don de mettre Rin en confiance et il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour lui en montrer tout autant. Désormais, ils ne se quittaient que rarement, seulement le soir à la fin des cours, lorsqu'ils devaient rejoindre leur chambre respective.

Ils étudiaient à la bibliothèque, et Renzo s'était replongé dans ses livres. Rin l'observait, toujours avec cet air amusé, mais son compère finit par le remarquer. Toujours accompagnée de cette mine renfrognée, ses paroles glaciales tranchèrent le silence.

"- Tu devrais travailler si tu ne comptes rien me révéler.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je te donne des détails ? Shiemi t'intéresse à ce point ? le taquina son ami avec des yeux moqueurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Jamais je ne te ferais une chose pareille, tu devrais le savoir !"

Et voilà, Rin l'avait énervé. Bien qu'il fusse très curieux, Shima était la personne la plus honnête qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il ne plaisantait pas avec l'infidélité et ce sujet le mettait parfois hors de ses gonds. Il l'était donc souvent, sachant qu'un Renzo énervé était ce qui amusait le plus le tortionnaire qui le servait d'ami.

Soudain, on entendit un brouhaha s'élever entre les étagères non loin de leur tabl. Les jeunes gens n'y prêtèrent d'abord pas attention, mais ils échangèrent un regard quand ils reconnurent une voix...

"- Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil de votre part..."

Le son de la voix les guida jusqu'à un groupe de quatre filles entourant une Shiemi manifestement embarrassée, comme le témoignait sa main jouant avec ses cheveux blonds. À ce qu'ils purent en déduire de la scène, les camarades de la jeune fille lui souhaitaient simplement un bon retour parmi les étudiants de l'université. Ils ne furent donc pas capables de trouver une explication aux joues rosées et au regard fuyant de Shiemi. Lorsque cette dernière remarqua leur présence, elle esquissa un sourire puis s'excusa auprès des jeunes filles.

Voyant que le groupe s'éloignait, elle lâcha un bref soupire.

"- Eh bien, on dirait que tu as manqué à beaucoup de personnes ! constata Renzo.

\- Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil..."

Renzo affichait son grand sourire habituel tandis que Rin se tenait à côté d'eux.

"- Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais tu nous as tous beaucoup manqués ici", déclara Rin en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

Alors qu'elle lui rendait son sourire, son petit-ami ne put s'empêcher de détailler son visage. Elle était si lumineuse. La beauté de ses yeux alliée à celle de sa peau naturellement lisse ne le laissait pas indifférent. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Les joues encore roses de Shiemi ne faisaient que lui apporter un plus à au côté mignon qu'elle possédait déjà. Rin n'avait qu'une envie : l'emmener loin d'ici et profiter de sa présence, ainsi que du beau temps.

Il se reprit vite, cependant, voyant que les regards de ses deux meilleurs amis étaient tournés vers lui.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Rin ? T'es tout bizarre tout à coup !" interrogea le garçon.

Rin bégaya avant de réunir ses pensées pour formuler une phrase correcte. Il inventa un mensonge, plus pour Shiemi que pour Renzo. La plupart des gens la connaissaient pour sa naïveté, mais il n'aimait pas lui mentir et donc n'en profitait pas. Il trouvait toutefois trop embarrassant le fait de lui avouer ce qu'il était réellement en train de faire... Renzo, lui, le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le laissait paraître - il ne pouvait rien lui cacher - et lui mentir serait inutile. Rin savait très bien qu'il avait compris...

Qu'il était fou d'elle.

 ** _Bonjour ! Désolée si c'est un peu ennuyeux ou cliché pour l'instant mais j'ai fait exprès d'accentuer l'amour que Rin porte à Shiemi (et vous le comprendrez surement dans le prochain chapitre !)._** ** _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et peut-être que je vous verrai au chapitre 2 (ou jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire ?? *o*)_**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Amphithéâtre

En dehors des instants bibliothèque avec Renzo, il y avait les cours. Rin et le jeune homme se dirigeaient justement vers les amphithéâtres, afin de se rendre à leurs cours respectifs. Ceux de Shima s'orientaient vers les arts - il s'apprêtait à étudier leur histoire pendant une heure et demi -, tandis que Rin étudiait dans l'espoir de devenir médecin. Oui, médecin. Il avait décidé de suivre le même chemin que son frère, car ce dernier s'était finalement éloigné de celui-ci. Il aimait se dire que si Yukio le voyait ainsi penché dans ses livres, consacrer autant d'efforts à quelque chose pour une fois dans sa vie... Il reviendrait sur sa décision et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent après s'être salués pour rejoindre leur amphithéâtre. Il regarda son ami s'enfoncer dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que les lumières jaunes de celui-ci s'affaiblissent, signalant le commencement des cours. Rin pénétra alors dans la grande salle et s'installa dans une rangée presque innocupée se situant vers le milieu, reprenant ainsi ses habitudes.

"- Bonjour, sonna une voix grave et monotone, veuillez vous installer rapidement, nous allons bientôt commencer."

Rin avait oublié qu'ils expérimentaient leur premier cours avec le nouveau professeur de l'établissement ce jour-là. Monsieur El Garcia ? Ou El Kassi ? Quelque chose de ce genre. En effet, cet événement lui était complètement sorti de la tête, jusqu'à oublier l'appréhension qu'il ressentait à cette nouvelle. Le nouvel arrivant était encore penché sur son porte-document, Rin en conclut que le cours ne risquait pas de démarrer dans la minute, il se mit donc à balader distraitement son regard vers le bas.

L'homme n'était ni jeune, ni âgé ; il aurait été tenté de viser la quarantaine. Ses cheveux étaient d'un gris lumineux, et il crut apercevoir des débuts de cernes sous ses yeux aussi gris que ses cheveux. Malgré les cernes, sa fatigue n'était pas ce que l'on remarquait en premier sur son visage : c'était son air lassé. Lassé de se trouver dans un amphithéâtre bondé de jeunes étudiants bruyants et trop énergiques à qui il devrait faire cours. Voilà ce que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

En fait, cet être était la représentation humaine de la mauvaise humeur. Bien sûr, cela n'affectait en rien les étudiants dans la salle qui ne prêtaient pour l'instant aucune attention au professeur. Il était assez voyant pourtant, d'après le garçon aux iris bleus.

Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux noirs, la frustration commençant à le gagner. Alors qu'il maudissait intérieurement le manque d'organisation du nuage gris censé leur faire cours, son attention se retrouva détournée par une fille venant de prendre place non loin de lui. Il tourna la tête vers sa nouvelle voisine, surpris qu'elle ait choisi cette place alors que beaucoup d'autres étaient innocupées. L'idée de poser la question lui vint, mais il ne voulait pas paraitre impoli et préféra se taire.

Plus le temps défilait, moins l'attente que le professeur leur imposait était supportable. Son impatience commençait à le titiller et l'amertume qui émanait du nuage gris n'arrangeait en rien son humeur. Rin soupira et ses yeux se posèrent sur la fille assise à ses côtés.

Même avec sa position assise, elle semblait grande. Ses longs cheveux noirs camouflaient son visage, mais Rin pouvait entrevoir entre deux mèches des yeux foncés et inexpressifs. Ces derniers se retournèrent soudain pour croiser ceux du jeune homme impatient. Il ne détourna pas le regard, au contraire, et sourit distraitement. Ses iris noirs le transpercèrent alors qu'il y déchiffrait une certaine lassitude. Rin détourna donc tout son corps, surpris et un peu irrité qu'elle ait pu le rendre mal à l'aise.

"- Tu es Rin Okumura ?"

Le garçon réprima un geste brusque quand il entendit sa voix monotone prononcer son nom. La jeune étudiante, elle, n'avait pas sourcillé. Elle le regardait encore avec cet intérêt, cet intérêt qui l'avait obligé à détourner la tête.

"- C'est bien moi, répondit-il soudainement méfiant.

\- Sache que je ne cherche pas à t'importuner. As-tu déjà fait la rencontre d'une étudiante aux cheveux roses ?

\- Euh, non, dit Rin perplexe.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard, alors..."

À la suite de ses mots, la jeune étudiante replongea son nez dans ses bouquins, laissant Rin spéculer sur leur conversation.

Ce dernier n'y avait rien compris. Les mots lui manquaient et le nouveau professeur ne lui laissa pas le temps d'interroger l'étrange fille, coupant court à ses réflexions en entamant enfin la première partie du cours.

"- Bien. Je réclame toute votre attention pour le cours qui suivra. Aussi, je m'appelle M. Del Kaissi."

L'attention de sa voisine, quant à elle, n'était plus destinée à Rin, et ce dernier prit un certain temps à se focaliser sur le cours.

Le nuage gris en était passé à la seconde partie du cours d'une vitesse affolante. La moitié de l'amphithéâtre resta abasourdie par toutes les informations recueillies à la minute. Lorsque les cours devenaient difficiles ou le découragement commençait à faire surface, Rin pensait à son frère, et sa motivation réapparaissait presque aussitôt. Bien que cet effet fusse souvent accompagné d'une nostalgie désagréable, penser à Yukio faisait renaître en lui l'espoir de le revoir un jour. C'était pour se préparer à cet évènement qu'il étudiait la médecine. Dans l'espoir que quand il reviendrait, Rin lui rappelerait son ancien lui, et il se déciderait enfin à revenir à la maison.

Yukio avait quitté l'université au cours de sa deuxième année, prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place et qu'il avait réalisé que ce n'était qu'un vieux rêve de jeunesse. Un jour, une note laissée par Yukio les avait informé de son départ du monastère. Ni sa famille, ni aucun autre de ses proches ne le revirent.

Depuis cette époque, l'ainé avait décidé de quitter son petit emploi pour cette fameuse université à l'âge de dix-neuf ans. Cela faisait désormais un an qu'il y étudiait, et il s'était réjouit de se trouver une nouvelle passion : le corps humain. Le jeune brun pensait fascinant le fait que chaque partie, jusqu'au petit détail du corps possédait une appélation spéficique, et il s'était rendu compte plus tard à quel point cela était pratique. C'était pour cela qu'il sentait que rien ne le ferait abandonner.

Ce fut bientôt la fin de la troisième et ultime partie du cours. Rangeant soigneusement ses précieuses notes dans son cartable en cuire marron foncé muni de l'emblème de l'école, Rin se dirigea vers la sortie. Sa voisine avait déjà quitté son siège et venait de passer la porte. Ce fut le tour du brun, puis il commença à attendre Renzo dans le couloir. Il apercevait son ami au fond de ce dernier quand quelqu'un tira la manche longue de sa veste par derrière. Il se retourna brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec l'étrange fille de tout à l'heure. Ses yeux étaient masqués par sa chevelure de jais, aussi rebelle que celle de Rin. Soudain, elle leva la tête, dévoilant l'intégralité de son visage ainsi que ses longs cils longeant ses yeux en amande.

"- Rin Okumura, je tenais à t'avertir, commença-t-elle d'un ton las. La fille que j'ai évoqué plus tôt prétend te connaître, elle te cherche depuis quelques jours maintenant. J'ignore pourquoi, mais dans tous les cas...

\- Dans tous les cas quoi ? s'enquit Rin, légèrement étonné.

\- Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas le genre de personnes avec qui il est bon de se trouver. Fais en sorte de ne pas te retrouver face à elle. Enfin, c'est un conseil, tu fais ce que tu veux."

La jeune femme baissa la tête, ses mèches tombant sur ses épaules en suivant le rythme de ses mouvements. Elle tourna les talons en s'abstenant de fournir plus d'explications à l'homme quelque peu déboussolé qu'elle venait de laisser derrière elle. Rin la regardait s'éloigner tranquillement vers la sortie du bâtiment, sa longue chevelure de jais se balançant doucement et longeant son dos, celui-ci recouvert de l'uniforme de l'université.

Il demeura au beau milieu du couloir à passer ces intrigantes paroles dans sa tête, et Renzo se chargea de le défaire de sa **torpeur** en lui infligeant un coup amical à l'épaule.

"- Qui c'était ? s'enquit Shima.

\- Une fille", répondit le brun les yeux encore fixés sur la porte que sa voisine venait de franchir.

La curiosité de Shima était cependant loin d'être satisfaite ; il insista. Mais Rin ne semblait même plus l'écouter. Le silence prit place entre les deux adolescents et ils continuèrent ainsi leur marche vers leur dortoir, où ils termineraient peut-être la journée.


End file.
